


Parker Time

by Crisis34



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis34/pseuds/Crisis34
Summary: Matt decides to finally introduce his friends to the reason he’s been so happy.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Parker Time

Matt had been weird the past few months, happier per say.

Karen and Foggy always seemed confused, looking at each other and then back at the scene to Matt humming some sort of hip hop song that was definitely not his generation.

Sometimes he smiled at the mentions of the Avengers, which was odd but the wondering duo tried not to look too far into it.

“Who do you think she is?” Karen asked Foggy who was watching as Matt printed papers with a smile on his face.

“I’ve got no idea..but she must be one hell of a woman.” Foggy said, well aware that Matt heard their little chatter though the vigilante didn’t seem to care.

Matt grinned, turning his head as if to look out the window just to feel the sun on his cheeks. It was an oddly sunny day in Hell’s Kitchen and Matt planned to make every effort to savor it.

“Should we ask?” Karen whispered to Foggy who was observing as Matt picked up the papers and walked back to his office.

“It’s not that easy with Matt..he tends to be..secretive.” Foggy said, thinking that perhaps Matt was too involved in his own thought to care about their conversation.

“I mean, surely it wouldn’t hurt to try.” Karen said, raising a brow.

“Drinks later then?” Foggy said, knowing that Matt would have to be half past drunk to say something.

Karen nodded, a cheeky smile on her face.

“Good, ill go tell Matt.” Foggy said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and prepared himself to see a happy Matt Murdock.

When he knocked and opened the door to Matt’s office the man was grinning as he did paperwork.

Foggy could’ve shivered but instead he walked over. “Hey buddy, you doing something this evening?” 

“What time are we going out for drinks at?” Matt asked, glancing up although he wasn’t making eye contact with Foggy.

“Six sound good?” Foggy questioned, getting a nod from cheeky Matt Murdock.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Matt said, looking up at Foggy for a moment as if he was biting his tongue.

“What is it?” Foggy asked, leaning against Matt’s desk with his arms crossed.

Matt sighed, leaning back in his chair with a ghost of a smile still on his face. “I’m really happy.” The vigilante stated, running a hand through his hair with a small laugh.

“Yeah, we can tell. Tell us about her later?” Foggy asked, getting a hesitant look from Matt as he almost flinched.

“Y- yeah. I can do that.” Matt said, nodding his head.

“Cool, six o clock sharp.” Foggy said with a pat on Matt’s desk before leaving.

—//—

“You know, I’m sure they won’t care.” Peter said, hun and Matt sitting at some fast food place on the older mans lunch break.

“They probably won’t, I just know Foggy might be hurt that I didn’t tell him earlier.” Matt said, sipping his soda. He had taken his glasses off early on, Peter said he liked his eyes early into their relationship.

“Mine as well get it out of the way now.” Peter said, snatching one of his boyfriends fries off his plate.

Matt gave him a deadpan look. “I’m blind, hasn’t anyone ever told you not to take advantage of blind people. Like stealing their fries?” 

Peter giggled, quickly munching on the stolen fry. “I’m sorry I only use you for your fries Murdock.” Peter said with a shrug.

Matt smiled, putting his hand over Peters that was resting on the table. 

“Anyway, how’s the Avengers spot treating you?” Matt asked, knowing that Stark had finally released to the public that Spider-Man was an official Avenger.

“It’s actually kinda cool, I get paid for my research I do in the lab they got so I don’t have to run around with my camera anymore taking pictures of myself like some self obsessed loser. The teams nice too, that’s a plus.” Peter said, taking a bite from his burger.

“Mm, my self obsessed loser then.” Matt said, a goofy smile on his face while he rubbed Peters hand.

“Oh you bet, all yours Murdock.” Peter said with a snicker.

“Well, how’s the masters going?” Matt asked, aware of Peters online courses at MIT that Tony had pulled a few strings for.

The only reason Peter wouldn’t be able to get in wasn’t his grades, it was actually his attendance that was due to his nightly outings as Spider-Man.

Thankfully Tony talked to the board and vouched for his ‘intern’.

“I’m kicking Chemistry’s ass.” Peter said, a smile on his face.

He was only twenty and already getting a masters in organic chemistry, Matt’s boyfriend was an absolute genius and he couldn’t be prouder.

Their ten year age gap was practically the least of their concerns, both out fighting crime on a regular basis a few subway rides apart. Tony didn’t seem to mind it either when Peter told him, his eyes only widening in excitement when he heard ‘lawyer’.

“Good, kicking its ass like the crime rates in Queens hun.” Matt commented, getting a snort out of Peter.

“Oh you betcha.” Peter said, sipping his lemonade.

“Do you want to Maybe..come with me later?” Matt asked, Peter could proactively feel the nervousness waving off the man.

“So I can carry you to your place drunk as a skunk?” Peter said, trying to ease Matt’s nerves.

“I won’t drink if you don’t want me to, I’d just..feel better with you there.” Matt said, sighing.

“To come out to your friends?” Peter questioned, trying to act like it wasn’t a big deal but it was honestly a big step.

“It’s okay if it’s too much to ask, I get it.” Matt said, his eyes darting around the room in nerves.

“No no, I’ll go. It’s fine. Uh, what time?” Peter asked, tilting his head.

“Six, but six fifteen Parker time.” Matt said with a small chuckle.

Peter groaned. “Okay okay, I get it. I’m sometimes late.”

“Sometimes?” Matt questioned with a quirked eyebrow and amusement shown on his face.

“Hush up Murdock.” Peter said, rolling his eyes and taking an angry bite out of an innocent fry.

—//—

“Hey Josie.” Foggy said with a wave towards the owner who rolled her eyes as she washed the counter.

Matt and Karen laughed, the three of them walking over to a random table with four seats and sitting down.

“Whatcha guys want?” Foggy asked, prepared to go grab some drinks.

Matt quickly pulled out his card and handed it to foggy. “Put mine on a tab, my treat.” The lawyer stated.

Foggy grinned and Karen laughed. “Oh cool, thanks Matt. What you drinking man?” Foggy asked.

“Whiskey and a lemonade.” Matt said, leaning back in his seat and keeping an ear out for Peters heart beat.

“That’s an odd mix, even for you Matt.” Foggy joked with a smile.

“Separate, the lemonade isn’t for me.” Matt said, a small smile on his face as he could sense his friends excitement.

“Oh gosh! Did you invite the mystery woman?” Karen asked, her smile wide.

“Dude why didn’t you tell us she was coming, I would’ve tried to make a better impression.” Foggy argued, though a pleased smile sat on his face.

“Don’t worry about making a good impression, they’re already late.” Matt said with a chuckle at Peter’s timing.

“Wait, why a lemonade? Not a drinker?” Foggy asked, a little confused.

Matt pursed his lips. “Actually not even twenty one.” 

“Over eighteen though, right?” Karen asked to be sure.

Matt groaned. “Yes, god yes. Twenty actually. Just shy.” 

“Hm, didn’t expect you to be like a sugar daddy.” Foggy joked making Matt snort.

“Go get the drinks Foggy.” Matt said with an amused shake of his head.

Peter actually despised when Matt paid for him, already knowing he was gonna get a glare when he saw the lemonade Matt got for him.

Foggy laughed, walking over to the bar and putting Matt’s card down on the table as he spoke to Josie, he also happened to keep an eye on the door waiting for some smoking hot twenty year old chick to walk in.

“I didn’t expect you to go younger.” Karen commented, no heat behind her words but rather curiosity.

“I didn’t either, honestly. It’s not about the age at all.” Matt stated, remembering when he met Peter for the first time munching a sandwich on a roof.

He invited daredevil to come eat with with and offered him the other half.

Soon enough they were fighting crime together and neither could ignore the extra beat of their heart when around one another.

Somewhere along the way Matt decided to tell him who he really was, eager to take the other vigilante on a date.

‘A lawyer? Psshttt, I could never man. My social anxiety hates me when I’m ordering food as is. Hence the photography, no people involved except bad ones. And I can deal with those.’

Matt remembers how the smile on his face hurt his cheeks for an hour straight, and Peter’s soft fingers grabbing his hand when he said yes to a date.

“Then what’s it about?” Karen asked, watching as Foggy came over and put two drinks down before rushing back over and grabbing the other two.

Matt pondered for a moment, struggling to find the words to describe how he felt when he felt Peters hair against his chin in the morning, or when Peter called him telling him about his mediocre day with excitement in his tone.

Foggy had finally sat down, curious on what he missed to see Matt deep in thought.

“What’s going on?” Foggy asked, getting a small smile from Karen.

“Matt’s talking about what his relationship is like.” Karen said, watching as Matt opened his mouth for a moment before closing it.

“You good man?” Foggy asked, watching as Matt’s eyebrows pinned together.

“Yeah yeah, I guess it’s domestic...but it’s so different than anything you’d account for as normal. It’s..perfect.” Matt said, remembering his few months he’s been with Peter and how happy he was.

The table was silent for a moment.

“Man you’re whipped, now I gotta meet her.” Foggy said with a laugh.

Karen laughed as well, a smile on her face.

“Well, we’re glad you’re happy Matt.” Karen said, watching as a pleased smile was now on Matt’s face as he sipped his whiskey.

“There’s something you guys should probably know.” Matt began, biting his lip a little fearful of their reactions.

“She has a thing for being late? That much I can tell.” Foggy commented with a laugh.

“Oh that’s actually quite normal.” Matt said with a smile, a familiar scent entering the building.

He smelled like the cologne Tony had gotten him for his birthday mixed with questionable chemicals he works with at the lab, and a faint scent of lemonade still on his lips.

His steady heart beat was a little quicker than usual, showing his nervousness.

The cotton of one of his math t shirts with a joke Matt didn’t get was identifiable, along with Matt’s favorite pair of jeans that Peter wore, often remembering how easy it was to feel the shape of his boyfriend’s ass in them. 

Matt’s conversation with his friends long forgotten, a grin spreading across his face while he sipped his whiskey before getting up.

“She’s here, isn’t she?” Foggy questioned, him and Karen exchanging excited smiles.

“No Foggy, she isn’t.” Matt said, already knowing that Peter was almost over to him.

Matt’s grin widened exponentially when Peters hand went on his upper arm to alert him he was there even if Matt already knew.

“Hey! Traffic on the way here was harsh, sorry for being late.” Matt heard the chirpy young adults voice float through his ears like silk.

“You take the subway, I told you it was that Parker time. Somehow you’re always late.” Matt commented, placing a soft kiss on Peters cheek where he could smell faint aftershave from the day before.

“It’s a gift, really.” Peter said with a chuckle, double tapping Matt’s arm to let him know he was gonna sit down now.

Matt nodded to his friends. “Guys, this is Peter. My boyfriend.” The lawyer said, sitting down in his seat while Peter sat in his.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you both! Matt has told me lots, only good things though so don’t worry!” Peter chirped, a smile on his face while him and Matt waited for some kind of response.

Matt tried to listen to their heart beats for some kind of expectation but they only seemed confused.

“Well this is quite unexpected.” Foggy mentioned, pursing his lips together.

Peter giggled nervously. “Yeah, I know I might not be what you were expecting.” 

Matt put his hand on Peters knee under that table, squeezing it a few times to offer reassurance.

“Definitely not, but I’ll talk to Matt about that later. It’s nice to meet you Peter, I’m Foggy.” Foggy said, putting his hand out.

Peter grinned, shaking his hand. “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you Peter. I’m Karen.” Karen said with a soft smile, shaking Peters hand though also a little confused.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Peter said, putting his hand on top of Matt’s who seemed very pleased with the outcome.

A smile was on Matt’s face, nudging the lemonade towards Peter.

“Oh, thanks Matt.” Peter said, squeezing Matt’s hand with a little bit of nail making the older man hold back a wince.

“Well, tell us about yourself. Before I get to annoy Matt on why he didn’t tell me himself I’d love to know the dude that makes him smile while printing papers.” Foggy said with a smile.

Peter giggled, nodding his head. “Well I’m a full time college student with part time research at Stark Industries. I’m twenty, and I’ve got a bachelors so far in organic chemistry.” The brunette explained, gazing over to Matt who seemed to be watching him with a pleased smile.

“Ah, so a brainiac.” Karen said with a chuckle.

Peter blushed, nodding. “Yeah, if you wanna call it that.”

Foggy huffed. “Geez, even with dudes Matt always lands the pretty ones. It literally makes no sense.”

Matt laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “I have charm.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Be honest Murdock, I’m only with you for your fries.” 

Matt snorted at the joke, all his nerves from earlier floating away. This was okay, this was his family.


End file.
